A boy named Eliot
by The Crafted Enigma
Summary: Ever wonder what Eliot's life was like? I have a feeling it wasn't all riding horses into the sunset with a girl who was gonna dump him. Here's my take on it. P.S. I know Eliot wasn't abused. It just fit in my imagination. So there.


The team underestimated him. It was natural. He actually expected it. He wasn't exactly tall, his main specialty is hitting, his _job_ is to be underestimated, he just thought they would have seen another side of him by now. They already knew each other.

Nate, complicated but easy at the same time. Weakness for children. None should suffer like his had suffered. Tried to drown his problems in the bottle. When he quit, he sort of drowned his worries in work. Anything to get his mind off his son. Now that his eyes are open, he sees that he _does_ have a family. Sophie his wife, Eliot, Hardison and Parker his children.

Sophie, doesn't know who she really is. So many fake names, she lost herself in herself. Is she Annie? Is she Catherine? Is she Lara? Who is she? When she ran away to find herself, she realized that she is a part of the team. That's who she is. She's the caring big sister with the occasional mother. She _is_ Sophie Devereaux.

Hardison. Slightly- scratch that. _Very_ immature but very smart as well. His slight cockiness and kid like nature can make you shift your focus off of his genuisness but it's there and he can show you what he's capable of. Eliot knows that his job is a lot harder than pressing measly buttons in front of a big glowing screen. The kid's got a shot. Was adopted too. Gotta be pretty strong to survive that. All he needs to do is gain some muscles. The guy looks like a freakin' noodle!

Parker is... different. Not so good with people, but she got better. She can rob you blind and you won't even notice. Not at all. She can draw too. She's like the little sister of the team. The youngest of the children. She always did say they were more than just a team. She, again, can be underestimated. Small, lithe, kind of innocent too, despite all of the crimes she committed. But she can kick your you know what. And she can kick it good. Real good. She was adopted just like Hardison. She was distant at first but she came around. they all did. But really. What did they know about Eliot? He can hit? He can cook? He can sing? Big whoop. If only they knew what he's been through. What _he_ can do.

 _June twenty seventh, 1979 at 12:02 am, a baby boy was born. Weighing about six pounds, he was one hour and fifty eight minutes younger than his sister. He was given the name Eliot, and his sister, Elizabeth. After Eliot was born, his mother died. His father mourned but kept his children under his wing. Exactly one year later, on Eliot's first birthday, his father died in a nasty, historical car crash. He and his sister was put into foster care and were quickly separated from each other. In Eliot's first home, he learned how to disarm, arm, and fire a weapon. At two years old. His 'father' was arrested a year later for criminal activities and children endangerment and he was put into the system again. Before he was even potty trained, Eliot knew how to kill a grown man. At three, Eliot learned how to make himself disappear. Each home he had, he had to fight in. Weather it be for food, space, or to save himself from bad injuries, he fought. He was always abused, always beat up, always neglected, but he always overcame it. When he was four, he was adopted by a man. He had a girlfriend that he shared the apartment with but he owned it. His name was Conner Jackson and he was ex-military. As an alcoholic and an abuser, he was very controlling and didn't take 'no' for an answer. He abused his girlfriend and Eliot without remorse. Eliot learned to not show pain. The man drowned himself. By the time Eliot was six, he was adopted by an elderly lady millionaire along with a girl that looked just like him. DNA tests proved that they were not only siblings, but were twins. From that moment, Eliot silently vowed to never let Elizabeth out of his sight. He even fought the teachers to be in the same class, sitting next to her in kindergarten. It was then that Georgia Greenfield **(their foster mom or, as they called her, grandma)** and Elizabeth Spencer found out that Eliot didn't know how to talk. But luckily for him, his sister was as good in smarts as he was in fighting. She was very intelligent and knew the times tables at the tender age of seven. One day, on their way home from first grade, Eliot and Elizabeth 'Spencer' Greenfield got kidnapped and were held captive for two days. Just one of the downsides of being a millionaire's wards. With the mixture of brain and brawn, they escaped. When they got home, they saw that their 'grandmother' suffered a heart attack from hearing that her children were gone. By the time the ambulance came, it was too late. The children were put in foster care for a year and a half. They were adopted on Elizabeth's ninth birthday but it was far from happy. Their new father was an abusive drunk and their mother was mean and a little crazy too. They already had a daughter named Mace Jamie who seemed to be their father's pride and joy. Of course, she was a brat. She was fifteen years old and seemed set on getting the twins in as much trouble as possible. Eliot protected Elizabeth to the best of his ability but he was a little boy and with the brutal way his 'father' was beating him, he was unconscious a lot of the time. He learned to cook then, and his sister cleaned. They were like the awful family's maids, only the parents got paid. On Mace's seventeenth birthday, Eliot, having to put up all of the decorations, care for the family's garden, and cook all day, was exhausted and he accidentally left a highly flammable bottle of specially self-made oil next to the stove while cooking Mace's birthday dinner. Their foster mother died in the fire and the husband beat Eliot harsher than ever before. Eliot had to go to the hospital with major brain injuries, a broken arm, skull fracture, dislocated shoulder, broken leg, broken ankle, internal bleeding, four broken ribs, two cracked ribs, and a broken collar bone. He gave Elizabeth a concussion and a broken arm. The only reason why she wasn't as bad off as Eliot was, was because the evil man used most of his energy beating Eliot. That all happened when they were eleven years old._

 _"Even in unconsciousness you save my life Eliot." Elizabeth had said. She told him to fight for her, not to leave her and that she needed him, and from that moment on, he made miraculous progress. Their foster father abandoned Eliot and Elizabeth at the hospital. After getting set free, Eliot and Elizabeth got a place together in the barn next to Aimee Martins' house. That's where Eliot learned to cope with animals and ride horses. Eliot had a crush on Aimee and the only one who knew was Elizabeth. The Martins provided enough money for the twins to live and they always got dinner but they couldn't let them live with them. His house was already filled with children and he didn't have any more room. Eliot took jobs at the local supermarkets, as a paperboy, and the boy on the back of the garbage truck to earn his own money._ _At_ _just fifteen years old, Eliot and Elizabeth got unofficially adopted by a hardware store owner. The man was stern_ _and made them fare for themselves but he cared more than any foster father they ever had. Their new dad wanted Eliot to run his hardware store but Eliot wanted to get out, to travel the world and see things. Do things._ _Eliot lied_ _about his age and joined the army at eighteen to get enough money for his_ _sister to go_ _to an extensive college and lead a normal and functional life. He excelled quickly and got to lead a black ops team at nineteen years old. He was the youngest member on that team. He lost the entire team on their fourth mission and got taken hostage in Iraq but with just pure hatred, anger, and determination, he escaped. That team contained his only friends. Eliot Spencer was never the same again. After just one more year of service, when he was twenty, he left the army and went back to his sister and **(now)** girlfriend. Eliot brought Aimee a promise ring and made sure his sister got into the most expensive and best college there was. He paid for it all but he felt something was missing. Something in  his life. So he became a hit man. he worked for millions of people for millions of dollars but he still felt empty. When he came back to Aimee, he found out that she didn't wait for him and was engaged to another man. Angry and confused, Eliot stumbled into the hands of Damian Moreau while killing his 'best men'. Moreau trained him and tortured him and gave him all kinds of punishment just to make sure he was used to it. Just to make sure he could stand it. When told to jump, if he didn't ask 'how high', he was shot. When told to run, if he didn't ask 'how far', he was dipped in ice cold water until he almost **(or sometimes**_ **did** _) drown. When an order wasn't followed to the tiniest detail, he was tortured and electrocuted. All of that may seem bad, but Damian Moreau was also the one father figure in Eliot's life. He actually seemed to care for Eliot as his own son. Even more than Jared, the hardware shop owner. And for that feeling, the thought of finding a home, being loved, Eliot did everything for that man. __He __became the best man and everyone in the criminal world knew and feared Eliot Spencer. Everyone in the normal world thought he was a grumpy man that aged too quickly. Damian Moreau had him blow up an old warehouse and only after it was completely destroyed did Eliot find out that it was filled with orphan children. Dead orphan children. Dead orphan children who will never get to see tomorrow. He was told that he put them out of their misery._ _Feeling loss and self-hatred,_ _Eliot quit working for Moreau and went off the grid as a hit man. He became a retrieval specialist and was still the best at what he did. One day, he got called into a deal that would pay 30,000 dollars. Elizabeth needed that money for her new baby. Eliot took it and found out that he was obligated to work on a team. He didn't take jobs on teams. Not ever. But his sister needed the money and he was running thin on cash as well. So he took the job. Who knew that he would find another family with the odd old man, the crazy blonde, the semi-useless kid, and the awful actor? He sure didn't. He just felt a connection when they worked. like they were the missing pieces of his broken life._ _Like doing what's right by doing what's wrong_ , _was the key to fixing himself_. _And he's gotta say,_ _he's enjoyed every bit of it_.

 ** _And that's my take on Eliot's life. I know they said he wasn't abused but it made the most sense to me. It also seemed like Eliot used to have a connection with Damian. Like he was more than a boss. The worst thing Eliot did for Moreau wasn't bombing the warehouse. It was signing that contract. The one that officially made him a hit man and a known criminal. He also. had a cousin that died in on 9/11 and a brother he didn't know existed And about the twin sister thing, Eliot seemed to know how to talk to women. (I just made her older and taller cause Hardison would never let Eliot live that down. "Dude you got a sister? And she taller than you?! Ha!") Anyway let me know what you think and I'll make another one soon _**


End file.
